leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Evan
Evan (Japanese: ジュンジ Junji) is a recurring character in the Pokémon Adventures . History Evan debuted in Lapras Lazily in a flashback. After witnessing catching a wild , Evan appeared and demanded that he give it to him, as he was hoping to catch it first. When Blue refused, Evan admitted he only wanted Lapras so he'd have something to help find his missing that flew to the towards the and never returned. After Blue agreed to help, he and Evan traveled to the Power Plant. In Electro Magneton, Evan and Blue encountered Agatha of the Elite Four. Agatha had lured various gas Pokémon to the Power Plant so she could catch them, Evan's Haunter included. During their battle, Agatha had her trap blue in a coffin that slowly sapped his energy. With words of encouragement from Blue, Evan managed to find his Haunter and had it face Gengar. This distracted Gengar long enough for Blue to break out and defeat Agatha's Pokémon, forcing her to flee. Afterward, Blue thanked Evan for his help and released Lapras so Evan could do whatever he wanted with it. Two years later, in Putting It on the Line...Against Arcanine, Evan was revealed to have become a . After she arrived on Cinnabar Island, met Evan while he was gathering stones littered on the ground. Evan used the stones and his Pokémon to help Blaine train with . Once their training session ended, Blaine thanked Evan and paid him for his efforts. In Take a Chance on Chansey, Evan looked after the Cinnabar Gym while Blaine was away. He kept check on Miles, a hired by Agatha that Yellow defeated a few weeks prior. In Bang the Drum, Slowbro, the Cinnabar Gym was attacked by a multitude of Pokémon commanded by the Elite Four. Evan and Miles kept themselves hidden while they waited for Yellow and the Gym Leaders to defeat the Elite Four. In Oh, It's Ho-Oh!, Evan and Miles entered in the Pokémon League. As they had no Gym Badges, they had to take part in the preliminary rounds. Due to the Masked Man's attack on the Indigo Plateau, the tournament was canceled and they never got a chance to compete. In Double Down Deoxys, Evan and Miles were seen visiting Blaine at the Cinnabar Gym. Pokémon On hand is Evan's first known Pokémon. It was one of several Pokémon lured to the by Agatha, where it was caught by her and held captive. At the Power Plant, Evan managed to find his Haunter and used it to distract Agatha's long enough for Blue to defeat it. Later, it fought against Miles's at the Indigo Plateau and won. Haunter's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} is Evan's second known Pokémon. It was first used to help Blaine and train. It used to set the stones Evan collected on fire so that Mewtwo could deflect them. Arcanine's only known move is .}} Status unknown was a Pokémon Evan wanted to catch in order to rescue his missing . When managed to get it first, Evan begged him to give it to him, only to be refused. After defeating Agatha at the , Blue released Lapras and allowed Evan to do whatever he wanted with it. It's unknown if Evan chose to keep it. Lapras's known moves are , , and .}} Names Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters